Ambrosia Chronicles PtI
by firewitch12071
Summary: After the war an inter dimensional group, The Order of the Cage wants to revive dead shinobi as slaves. With the botched transfer of Haku and Zabuza they find themselves working for Ambrosia, the rebellion's leader and operator of an organization in a new dimension, to defeat the order, death, and tyranny for other supernatural beings.
1. Prologue Cage's Ambition

**Prologue Cage's Ambition**

It has been some months since the Fourth Shinobi War and the survivors have gone to live in peace. This included Maki who had faithfully watched over the resting place of Haku and Zabuza. Unbeknownst to Maki the battlefield and had been studied for weeks, while the people were observed for longer. During that time a few of the bodies nobody would miss have vanished as well. Nobody else was supposed to be there and nobody after Maki from their world ventured to that painful place.

The culprits were drawn by all of the interdimensional traveling during the fight of Goddess Kaguya against Naruto and Sauske. The clash astounded the onlookers, but their wonder turned into hunger. Hunger for their gifts and powers that would destroy their foes. The war was to them a goldmine, everything from an immortal militia, scientific playground, to the Saturday evening entertainments. Numerous bodies, each too impure and dangerous to be considered their kind, but not wild enough to be considered uncontrollable.

The Order of the Cage, was devoted to enslaving supernatural being and using their powers for humans. The magical beings were treated partially as side show attractions and partially as tools for the whims of mortals. Their punishment for playing god was to be maintenance, zoo animal, and solider in unbearable conditions until death. The immortals were treated the worst and their durable existence became a living hell.

There were two shinobi that caught the order's attention. They did not seemed to be as much trouble as a Goddess and much more containable than other strong shinobi. Both were powerful and the perfect counter to the newest threat. They were gift wrapped and incapacitated, they were Haku and Zabuza.

 **Chapter 1 Reluctant Revival**

The Vehicle similar to a large van on hover boards moved through the forest swiftly, the gusts of wind made the vehicle seem like a metal pole with the wind as its ineffective umbrella. A storm was making the retaliations of two fallen warriors known with great ferocity. Haku and Zabuza's cloth prison was removed and both were supposed to be taken to a holding cell in the Order of the Cage's headquarters. Both young men were handcuffed and stuck between confusion and dread of what was to become of them. In addition Zabuza looked as if he was ill.

"Where are you taking us?!" "What has happened to my master?!" asked Haku in his somewhat deep but melodic voice, his voice seemed soft but with a bit of a rasp, as if the growing pains of puberty wanted to fulfill the promise of a baritone voice. Haku Yuki was 15 but could pass for younger or the opposite gender easily, standing at only 5'1'' barefoot. He had long black hair, large chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin making his traditionally Asian skin tone and features have an innocent beauty stretched with worry. He was secretly picking the lock of his handcuffs with one of his senbon and gazing into his savior's squinted eyes and face hiding pain but showing sweat. The man who saved him from the streets and who he vowed to protect and serve was once again in danger and this time he did not die before he could see him suffer.

The driver glanced only enough to see the prey and said "You won't have to worry as long as you come with us peacefully." He said smugly, returning his eyes to the road, he continued. "You two are in for a long career as our slaves, enjoy your time serving us because from the looks of it, you sinners have been playing water gods for far too long."

Zabuza through his pain countered with equal smugness replying in his deep, sarcastic, raspy, roar of a voice "Such big words for a little man, "Do you really think we would serve scum like you? Filth that believes it's alright to use the dead for their measly lives?" The Driver chuckled and his laughter grew until he could barely see. Haku managed to pick the lock and faster than anyone could see was prepared to choke the life out of the driver. He did not want to, but if push came to shove he would at least not prolong it. There was nothing left to live for but Zabuza.

"We have nothing against you" began Haku. "But I will use force if you do not let us go." The chuckling chauffer was silenced and put off guard. He then remembered his trump card, his arrogant swagger returned. "Your friend isn't doing so well. Without us he may not do anything ever again. Try finding a doctor out in this weather." As a scare tactic the foolish driver opened the doors while still moving. Zabuza nodded at Haku and gave a quick motion of his head. Haku squeezed and the driver was on his own ride to the afterlife. Haku, despite his small stature was a strong young man, their last boss who was about to lay his filthy hands on Zabuza had his arm broken by Haku's bare hands.

The car stopped with a large thump downward. After unlocking Zabuza's handcuffs, the duo exited the strange vehicle, looking for a spot to stop and think. Both were highly trained in medicine, which made the threat hold less power. Zabuza was able to, with some effort move. He had a terrible ache in his stomach but was fine otherwise. He still had his pride and refused for Haku to help him walk. Haku and Zabuza searched the strange contraption for any clues and found notes on a parasite called Cain. The two started to read the notes while taking shelter with the driver's body tied up, just in case he inexplicably moved. Haku and Zabuza read the notes with the sound of the rain, the cold air, companionship and knowledge soothing Zabuza slightly. The pair were jolted out of their concentration by a tap on the window.

 **Chapter 2 Order and Organization**

Before the shinobi stood a statuesque woman with pale olive skin and pink voluminous glowing hair to her waist, and with pink braids circling her crown. She was a timeless beauty but appeared to be around thirty. The woman was wearing a business suit that was white. "All you both all right? Did that man try to take you?" The woman with the voice as cool and deliberate as time itself glanced at the dead driver in disgust but returned her gaze to the both of them. Haku was desperate and decided to take a chance. Zabuza's consciousness had been inconsistent and they needed help. "Please, miss I beg of you to help my master." Haku worriedly looked at Zabuza, the muscular man was six feet tall with dark spiky brown hair and pale brown skin. Zabuza Momochi had no eyebrows, but two creases above his eyelids and two more vertical ones above on his forehead, which gave his forehead imitations with a wide range of emotions. Below were small brown eyes that he felt shared his loneliness and hurt from the injustice of the world. The woman nodded and moved the body out of the way. She started the hover car and spoke to Haku as she drove. Zabuza was in the back seat listening as well as he could. "I live not far off. My organization and I have been devoted to ending the tyranny that man works for, known as the Order of the Cage."

While he listened, Haku gazed into the woman's reflected grey eyes from the rear view mirror. He thought that the eyes were indeed a window into the soul and often used what he saw to determine if a person posed a threat. Judging from what he saw, and the woman's disgust towards the man, the pink haired stranger wanted to help if they willing to help her.

"Thank you, miss. Where are we and why did this Order of the Cage want us enslaved?" Inquired Haku. He also wanted to know why they were revived for the second time, but thought learning more of the Order's intentions for enslaving the previously dead men would help. The woman moved in the seat so she could see both and drive and the three went through a blue portal.

"Probably to stop my company, they are a separatist movement who wants to use gifted and supernatural beings as slaves and sick entertainments. They were our predecessors, however when our boss discovered the Order of the Cage's intentions I was chosen to lead. Since then I have gained help as well as shut down numerous ports belonging to the Order of the Cage. It appears this is our stop." Haku waited for the inevitable coercion to join her organization, but his anticipation was cut short by the arrival to their destination. To their left as a large castle above a waterfall and surrounded by a moat. Haku and Zabuza's savior used a hidden section at the base of the waterfall to scan her handprint, a tunnel opened at the base of the waterfall revealing a garage.

 **Chapter 3 Exorcisms Eccentric Hair and Introductions**

The three were now using an elevator with Zabuza leaning against the wall and Haku protectively standing in front of him. He could not gaud all of him due to the massive height difference, even Haku's platform sandals only made him 5'6'' while Zabuza and the woman were six feet tall, her hair made her look even taller.

The silence was awkward but left room for introductions, everything seemed to revolve around getting the men to the safety of her Organization before. "I believe I have not introduce myself yet. I apologize, my name Lady Ambrosia. I am taking you both to our infirmary." She took a smart phone from her belt that was hidden under her jacket, she was informing a doctor about the new guest and returned her attention to the pair in front of her. "Feel free to stay for the night, we will give you a room and I will answer any questions you have. I will also send a healer for you friend's Cain parasite as well. His parasite will take two days before it is dangerous. Who might you two be?"

"My name is Haku, miss. And thank you for before." Ambrosia tipped her head in acceptance. "It was my duty. You are welcome, but there is no need to thank me." The elevator was moving upward and Haku was seeing that this Ambrosia was genuinely being hospitable. Haku motioned to his master and began "This is-" Haku was cut off when the man who introduced himself.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist." He stood taller and added his title to try and subtly warn the woman not to try anything. When the elevator opened up there was a young woman in her late teens to early twenties staring at them with an aloof curiosity. Zabuza was put on a stretcher being rolled by Ambrosia and Haku to the infirmary. The young woman had followed them both and Ambrosia excused herself while a doctor took over. Ambrosia was talking with the thin young woman with jaw length yellow hair and almond brown eyes. She was wearing a leaf green shirt with a white trim under a brown sweater. Her bottoms consisted of darker green capris tied at the ends and brown boots that looked to be loafers with knitted tops to her shins. The most unusual feature was her necklace, an emerald tree encased in amber. Ambrosia made a call on her phone, and waved goodbye. Afterwards she left to prepare for the unexpected arrivals. The younger woman rushed off somewhere and when she turned Haku saw that the left side of her blonde head was shaved.

Dr. Bhesaj was a slender Indian man with wire frame glasses and short wavy black hair. Despite his young age he had enough talent to handle all non- supernatural medical issues. "Hello Gentlemen I am Dr. Bhesaj and I'll be checking on both of you today."

"Please see him first." Haku motioned towards a barely conscious Zabuza, "He has something in him, a parasite called Cain."

"Cain?" asked the Doctor, his inflection showed he had knowledge of Cain but the parasite was not his specialty. I can stabilize him but this is a supernatural matter." Just then when the doctor was about to call for help, a girl materialized from a strange large tube in the back of the infirmary room holding a plastic box fit for pets like hamsters and reptiles. Haku thought this was a woman at least, judging by the hips and lower body since the upper body was obscured.

"There you are Miss Norris. Miss Norris is an operative who specializes with this. I'll be back with some supplies." The doctor sounder relieved and left towards his back room. The girl placed the box under her arm and Haku was able to see the new mysterious girl. She walked over to Haku and Zabuza standing next to the worried Haku.

"Is he here because of a case of Cain?" asked the girl, Haku nodded in reply. It was hard to pin down her age. She had curvaceous hourglass body with large breasts and a large behind, coupled with a youthful oval face. Her skin was mostly covered but a smooth, rich, tawny color. Like Haku she appeared to be on the short side, about 5'3'', Haku took comfort in his shoes making him taller than the girl and her strange style.

"Don't worry, I'll have him up in no time. Are you alright?" Said the voluptuous girl. "Yes miss, please let me assist you in any way I can." The girl took the cage and paced it in the chair next to her. "Thank you but it's a simple operation really, I'm going to extract the parasite from his mouth, this way it'll be out in one piece. It may look weird but he won't be hurt." Her voice was also a somewhat deep and melodic voice like Haku's, Miss Norris' on the other hand did not have strain of an incoming change and was much more feminine. The girl moved her hand to her very full lips as she spoke and elegantly mimed rolling a magician's magicians scarf around her hands. Zabuza's mouth was already open while he was sleeping and slowly the Cain made its way out. The Cain appeared to be a viper fish formed from inky shadows with strange incantations on the face and long pointed teeth of the creature. The girl's miming rolled the creature into a coiled ball and once done she sent it diving into the box she brought with her. She closed the box and turned to Haku. "He may need some rest but he'll be fine otherwise. How do you feel?" She talked to the boy as she placed the box in the tube that brought her and sent the monster off somewhere. She knew how worry can overcome any personal concern and thought that asking the other new arrival after healing his friend would give her a more honest answer.

"I'm fine Miss really, but thank you for your concern." Haku said with a wry smile. He took the time to notice the young lady's style. She wore red and caressed the bright hues with black. A dance of fire and darkness.

It was strange but worked for her and her short frame. Haku let down his guard as much as he could to a stranger, even if it was a kind one. He tried looking through her black framed glasses, under her arched eyebrows and into her bright green eyes, but her hair covered her right eye. The rest of her long, mildly large, mane went to the middle of her back and was of the deepest of blacks. In the unfathomable darkness were two streaks of red hair pinned with shimmering, red, five pointed flowers where her ears should be. It looked as if bomb tags were paced in her headphones and when she saw bright, red blood, masterfully crafted the rest of the gore. Between the two was a red headband with a bow.

Her clothing was more western than his, possibly showing signs she was from a city instead of a village. She wore a black hoodie with the white centipede decorated sleeves rolled up elbow length and red and black striped arm warmers covering the rest of her arms. Displayed on her shirt was a samurai on a bicycle in white ink, looking as if he would come crashing out at any moment and warped to the lady's curves , and stopping a bit lower than her thighs with a black belt on her waist. Below her shirt were a pair of black leggings and matching ballet flats with fabric curled into a knot on both shoes.

She also wore more than a modest amount of jewelry, beaded bracelets with roses, then blue skulls, two chord bracelets with the infinity symbol and a pentagram sandwiched between two bracelets with fake gold spikes on her left wrist, and a rubber bracelet saying "Pwned" in the right. Her rings were a skull and cross bones cameo on her right ring finger with a cow skull on her middle finger, a bow with tiny white jewels on the left middle finger with a red heart circled in white like a lacy valentine on her left ring finger. Her neck held a white beaded necklace and a smaller metallic beaded necklace with a chain holding a heart wrapped between the metal beads. The heart was silver and black with a half black winged x and spiked spirals, the borders had the rows of arch marks, everything was a tango of Sugar and Spice.

When he finally digested the information the doctor re-entered and Miss Norris waved goodbye and told Dr. Bhesaj the Cain was taken care of. While Zabuza was sleeping, Haku had a physical exam and then later it was Zabuza's turn. After the reports were sent off both decided to give this place a chance and work until they found a new place to be. Zabuza told Haku he would stand guard while he slept. Before he could drift asleep Ambrosia wanted to discuss what she found in Dr. Bhesaj's records in her office.

 **Chapter 3 Making Up for Lost Time**

"I am pleased to report you are in good health and both of you are extremely qualified , however I only employ those above the age of 18." Ambrosia had the files neatly placed in Dr. Bhesaj's folder except for a sheet with Haku's overall profile. Haku was confused by what this meant. If he was unemployable how would he protect Zabuza? Would he even be able to stay? That will not happen, it cannot happen. There had to be a way.

"Please Miss Ambrosia, there must be a way. I'll do whatever it takes." Said Haku. The two signed forms expressing consent to the practices of the organization and agreement to be employed if everything checked out. Ambrosia had an idea and look at Haku with deep contemplation. She would perform a procedure on Haku if he did not want to back out of his deal.

Ambrosia began to explain "If you were to agree, I can change you to the age you would be if you never died, with your edo tenesi gone you will be an adult fully capable of making your own decisions. One will be the quite major and will be your final step of initiation." Haku leaned forward and asked what it would be. Ambrosia sent for the much improved Zabuza to tell them both.

After explaining Haku's problem both were ready to hear about their final tasks. Zabuza asked Haku if he was sure and he said yes in full devotion and confidance. Ambrosia sighed deeply and looked at the two. "Due to the dangers of our missions and the order, I must make sure my field operatives are up to the task of fighting with mythical beings while not endangering countless lives. Because of this my two field operatives are immortal. If you are to work here you too will have to become immortal." The two agreed, at least this time they had control over their undying bodies. Besides this way there was no chance of being up for grabs by anyone and everyone to use.


	2. 4 Something Gained Something Missing

**Chapter 4 Something Gained Something Missing**

Haku was fitted for a hospital gown with a back that snapped on his left shoulder. His shoes, hair covering and headband were with his other clothing upstairs. Haku and Zabuza were taken to a white chamber under Dr. Bhesaj's office with a large tube in the middle and a few chairs against the wall. There was also a closed off room that appeared to be a quarter of the large chamber's size. The tube was big enough for three people, larger than the one that made Miss Norris appear. The outside was held in place by clock gears on the top and bottom, while inside was grass, as if the tube picked up part of the earth and it carried on without noticing a thing. While Haku and Zabuza were examining the tube, Ambrosia walked in with the half shaved blonde girl and Miss Norris, who waved with a bent elbow and her three middle fingers meeting her palm at Haku, and Haku waved back to her. Zabuza cocked his head somewhat surprised that his friendly protégé made friends already…. with a girl. Not because of his demeanor, he had a gentleness that immediately made people gravitate towards him, it was because he did not know how "friendly" they became.

Not to say he thought the girl was easy, he was pretty sure she hasn't let anyone through that barrier of fabric and metal. However, time was fuzzy and he did not know if the seemingly trustworthy Ambrosia sent the girl to take advantage of the fact that consciousness separated the two for a while. He faintly saw the Blonde girl with her tree branch color sweater and boots rushing away, and knew Ambrosia not so well, but the third and shortest one was a mystery.

Ambrosia, who was in the center moved beside the girls. "Gentlemen, these are you're team mates," She motioned her arm toward the skinny green and brown clothed girl next to her, She was a happy medium between the squat black and red girl and towering pink and white woman, standing 5'6''. "This is Gaia Sarnai our Mage de Terra." She pronounced the word mage "mah-jay". Ambrosia pointed above the head of Gaia's petite team mate closest to the wall. "And this woman, as you remember from the Cain extraction Haku, is Nikkia Norris the Mage de Fira." The duos greeted at each other and sat in the chairs against the wall facing the tube, waiting for their leader's explanation. The whole time something felt off about the trio, a missing element. Ambrosia, Nikkia, and Gaia looked to be constructed like normal women, but a vital internal element, unseen by human eyes, made the three devoid of some life everyone in their home had. Haku and Zabuza remembered they weren't home anymore and proceeded, no matter what happened, they were either purposeful and free or finally lifeless and liberated together.

Ambrosia stood next to the tube as if making a sell. "I am pleased that both of you chose to stay, Due to your….untimely demises, I will have to use this containment chamber to age Haku five years." A jutsu that advanced time and the aging process itself? This wasn't a lie in his documents, she was serious about making him the age he would be if he never died. Did this mean that they would really be immortal too? Would this mean more confinements? The strangest part was that Gaia and Nikkia didn't seem in complete awe, as if taking a boy that died twice and making him grow as if nothing happened was in Ambrosia's capability.

Gaia for the first time since meeting the two spoke. "We'll use the earth at the bottom to measure time and then after that, I guess you'll become one of us." She spoke as if this was a casual affair, a not so formal meet and greet with lunch. Her voice mid timber and matter of fact.

"Right you are Miss Sarai. When the aging is complete Haku please grab two of the fruits in the containment chamber." Ambrosia spoke more as an instruction manual than a person performing a powerful jutsu. How often did this happen and how long did it take? Were Gaia and Nikkia initiated the same way? Nobody treated this as a big deal. Haku exhaled and stepped through the machine, he turned around and faced Zabuza. He would live and die for the man that was his master, adoptive father, and his world. Zabuza was the first person since his parents to look at him without fear, embraced his strangeness and gave him purpose.

Ambrosia's silver eyes glowed and her palms were facing Haku's shoulders as the world seemed to rotate like a top at high speed. He grabbed onto one of the grape vines that sprouted from the tube's seeds. Orbs much larger than grapes blossomed with the same pink glow as Ambrosia's tresses, when Haku moved his hand upward the fruit much was unusually closer, he was sprouting with the vines and his silky, raven, waist length hair was mid-thigh. Everything outside was the same, Zabuza was ready to strike, the girls remained seated, and the world was probably moving at its unnoticeable pace. The spinning suddenly stopped and Haku had to support himself on the vines coating the tube like a rain forest not to fall. It was time to get out, time to see his new form.


	3. 5 Namesake and New Life

The dizzy young man grabbed two of the fruits that grew alongside him. When the door opened he clumsily exited. When he was about to stumble towards the floor, Nikkia caught him before he hit the ground. She was even smaller now and smelled of vanilla. How much did he grow? "I got you. Are you ok, all things considered?" Haku nodded and thanked the girl while he regained composure. Everyone else looked in awe, Zabuza moved closer to his allay. "Kid, is that really you? You sprouted like a weed."

"Yes Zabuza-san. It's me." Haku was taken by surprise by his new voice. It was a little deeper and lost the hint of a rasp, the soothing melody of his voice changed from light pattering rain to gentle wind that could lull the most anxious of hearts. When he fully stood up he was now a lightly bearded 5'9'' man. He handed the fruit to Ambrosia but she only took one and passed it to Zabuza.

"This is the nectar of the gods and the key to eternal life. My namesake and gifts from our leaders. When it is consumed you two will be one of us. Is this what you wish?" Ambrosia spoke in a tone that made the two ponder like a pastor about to perform a marriage, only this time instead of until death do you part, it was with death do you part. This was now or never. The two reached and took the fruit and looked at each other. They bit the fruit at the same time, tasting the indescribable wonder. The ambrosia fruit was sweet beyond compare and cleansed them of their dirt. It was an experience like no other and when it was over Haku and Zabuza received a selection of fresh clothes and a met with their comrades in eternal life.


	4. 6 History and Her Story

**Chapter 6 History and Her Story**

Haku and Zabuza were sitting in a pale silver meeting room with a long table, water bottles, cups and rolling chairs. Zabuza was in front of Gaia wearing a leather jacket with dark jeans and a matching button down shirt. He kept his mist headband tied and pushed to the side of his head. Haku decided to wear green and white hi top shoes and knee length blue pants, since the cold from the storm did not affect him. His shirt had short sleeves, and featured a yeti, it reminded him of the snow monster his mother used to tell him about. His hair was in a half bun and cut back to an inch lower than mid back and his face shaved with his mist headband tied his on his neck like a bandana. He sat in front of Nikkia and Ambrosia sat at one end of the table between both of them.

Their Leader Ambrosia spoke with more warmth in her voice. "Welcome to our first meeting. Now that you are one of us I will tell you our story. Then I'll let you become acquainted with your team." Haku and Zabuza scooted closer in curiosity while a screen was lowered from the ceiling showing four amulets. Two were worn by Gaia and Nikkia, one was a cross with extended sides creating wings and the other was a large aquamarine water drop with a white jeweled engraving of a snowflake. "These are the amulets of the mage de, each has a destined user and grants the wearer elemental powers. We are searching for our Mage de Aqua and will soon have our Mage de Aero. The Order of the Cage used the amulets to cause great destruction. Madness, famine, even causing one city to sink into a sea while another to be covered in lava from a volcano. Countless lives were lost." As Ambrosia spoke she changed the pictures to show the destruction. Bodies looked like whit statues and others torn apart. The screen next showed two women and a mermaid. One woman had lavender hair with very dark skin and battle armor fit for an elf, the other had cinnamon skin with curly black hair in a half ponytail, she looked like an elegant gladiator. Riding an enormous tidal wave was a green haired mermaid with medium skin as she held an extravagant harpoon. "This is the first generation of Mage de, fate led the amulets to choose successors once they died, until the final generation will that end Cage's reign of terror. Your mission is to aid us, such as mine is to oversee this organization and keep documentation, speaking of which, excuse me I must see to the updated information. Feel free to mingle, you will be working together from now on. " Ambrosia exited leaving the four to communicate.


	5. 7 Egg and Elementals

**Chapter 7 Egg and Elementals**

"So, what powers do you have? Cage wouldn't go through all of this trouble for anyone." Gaia seemed to be the type of person that was blunt and straightforward about her questions, Nikkia was soft spoken and shy. Zabuza appreciated Gaia's bluntness, leaned back and proceed like a cool kid informing some younger students about an urban legend. His mouth gave a sly smile, the lower part of his face wrapped in bandages showing a faint outline that looked like a fox that had cornered two hens. "Time to let the little girl know who she's messing with." He thought.

"We're ninjas, gifted in silent killing and medicine. I'm a demon that summons water dragons and Haku over here can control water, wind and ice." Haku opened one of the bottles on the table letting the water trail in the air creating a dragon, it circled his fingers and changed into a rabbit made of ice then jumped back into the bottle morphing back into water. The girls were in awe and realization.

"That must be why you were chosen, to create a team with the opposite elements." said Nikkia.

"What do you control?" asked Haku.

"Earth and lightning is my turf" said Gaia as she took a flower out of her sweater pocket. The flower grew leaves and a branch then she winced as if waiting for a blow and mournfully looked as the branch as it was hit by a lighting that materialized under her chin, setting the plant ablaze. The fire teleported to just above Nikkia's outstretched hand.

"I have pyro and umbrakenisis; fire and darkness manipulation." The fire turned black and into a ballet dancer who twirled on one leg until she vanished. The revival and why only them being transported, all made sense now. The edo tensei made them regenerate and susceptible to mind control. Both were skilled fighters and water manipulators, able to overpower earth and fire.

Ambrosia sent Nikkia and Gaia a text on their communicators to take Haku and Zabuza to the nest forest in the earth shrine. The four walked to another mysterious tube in the hall. This one was exactly like the one Nikkia used. This time she pressed some buttons in the side to make the tube expand enough to fit all of them and Gaia stepped inside first followed by the others.

"These are out teleportation tubes. We use them to travel since we go so far." She pressed an image of a serene forest with a giant white glowing egg and the company was transported to an area that looked just like the picture. The four stepped out marveling at the egg. It was 9 feet tall and cradled by nature. A luminescent white covered in gold intricacy like a heavenly Faberge egg. Nikkia stepped next to the shelled leviathan.

"Remember when Ambrosia said we'd soon have our de Aero? When all of the other Mage de are gathered an angel will hatch from here"

"How did you get your hands on that?" Zabuza doubtfully asked folding his arms. He knew of heaven and it's alternative, both could only be reached by death and all of them abandoned mortality. Haku studied the egg and saw a humanoid shape in fetal position within. The shell was actually quite transparent but the internal white light made it hard to see through. There was actually some winged being in there, resting like a baby in their mother's womb.

Gaia stood next to Nikkia. "Another angel dropped it off. Part of an ancient promise when we Mage de reach our immortal generation. We also get places like these. She's crashing in mine, but the Sanctuary of Tempests is her place."

"Sanctuary of Tempests? Aren't those opposites." Haku wondered about the oxymoron. Sanctuaries were holy safe places but tempests were harsh winds. "Also these "places" are they where you live?"

"I wish, we live with our families and go to school. We're from nowhere around here." Gaia laughed a little as if the idea was absurd but sought after.

"Each Mage de uses the temples as resting and training grounds. You might be able to use the Aqua's until she arrives, after then it's up to her. " Nikkia added.

"If that's the case, where are you from?" Zabuza was looking at their clothing for clues on where was home for both of them. He and Haku traveled around to do mercenary work in cities and villages, but never saw anyone quite like the pair which still came across as being devoid of life somehow. The garments were clearly civilian, maybe not from the same land. Nikkia could be from a metalworking village, that would explain the jewelry and flowers, Gaia could be from a place specializing in agriculture. He just noticed the smell of apples emanating from her and grass stains that looked like highlights on her dark green pants and her sweater. Gaia's locks, half buzz cut and half around jaw length, were dandelion yellow with a light shine, making her and Nikkia have hair almost like a moonless night and beautiful sunny day.

"We're American, I'm from what we call Dragon Terragaurd Milky Way and an offshore territory of America, still counts though." Gaia said casually. The two looked in confusion. America? Milky Way was their galaxy but was this place outside of earth? Their origin was even more of a mystery now. The look on Haku and Zabuza's face beheld a person learning 2+2= 4 and suddenly being taught physics. Nikkia pointed to the tube and stood higher on the pads of her feet.

"Maybe we should go to my place, I can explain more there." Nikkia was walking towards the tube looking a bit flustered about being so close to Haku. What could she say? She liked long hair on guys and found his voice comforting. She was hoping that she could learn more about the stranger and become friends, judging by how he cared for Zabuza he understood having a protective devotion to someone like she did her mother. Nikkia operated the pad again letting everyone enter the pad first, she touched a picture of another castle and everyone was on their way.


	6. 8 Truth and Teatime

**Chapter 8 Truth and Teatime**

This new castle was much more ominous, despite the fire in the sky mimicking a warm sunset, Nikkia led the way until everyone was in a sitting room with plush chaise lounges and a table in the middle with a hidden compartment underneath. "Welcome, please make yourselves at home. We have a lot to cover." A teapot was floating in the air above the table on a flame, everyone agreed on a flavor of tea. Nikkia took out some prepackaged snacks and slid out the tabletop's bottom to reveal a wider side expansion. Zabuza lied down and Haku sat between Zabuza and Gaia and in front of Nikkia, she sat straighter and began her explanation with a question.

"Have you heard of the Multiverse theory?"

"No." Haku and Zabuza confessed in unison confusion. Zabuza picked up a package of snack cakes and examined the contents. He didn't find anything to indicate it was tampered with so he took a bite. Haku scooted forward interested in getting answers from his hostess. She started her explanation talking again with hand movements the way an artist does.

"There are infinite universes and dimensions, each with realities that can differ. The changes can be small, a country choosing red over blue, or great with everything being underwater or entire wars and gods changing the course of history. You two were brought to another dimension when you were revived." This got Haku and Zabuza's attention. They were in another dimension?! How could this be? That was a power reserved for the leading religious deity of their world, Kaguya. "Gaia and I are also from two other dimensions. We call her dimension Dragon Terragaurd Milky Way because dragons have been protecting the earth and other planets from humans in the Milky Way Galaxy." The teapot whistled as if trying to imitate a dragon, Nikkia poured the tea into cups with sugar in the bottom and stirred the mixtures. At Nikkia's request Haku froze the tea into a slush. Nikkia thanked him and they used their teaspoons to eat the sweet peach green tea.

"Where are you from, Nikkia?" Haku looked up and Nikkia. She's mostly been quiet until now, letting Gaia take center stage and trying to make sure the newcomers were fine.

"An alternate version of the Milky Way Galaxy, without magic and only Earth is habitable now. Gaia and I are both from America on earth but, not the same America."

"My country isn't even considered American territory where she lives." Gaia added.

"What about Chakra?" Zabuza thought a world without magic wasn't anything special but he wanted to see why the girls still felt internally devoid.

"Chakra? Weren't those that yoga thing you mentioned Nikki?" Gaia look a bit confused and bit into a small apple pie.

"No, it's a spiritual energy. It's combined with physical energy to make jutsus? Everyone's born with it." Zabuza spoke like he was trying to recap a clueless student who spent all year in a class but didn't know a thing. He thought at least some concepts remained the same, albeit given another name.

"Not in our dimensions. Nobody has supernatural powers. We're only exempt because our amulets gave us our powers. " Nikkia empathetically answer. Finding out about other dimensions must make you wonder how life was the same, trying to establish common ground came with meeting new people in most cases too.

"And without them?" Zabuza wondered.

"The other generations were out of luck but we had the powers become part of us. If we got other powers they would evolve from out of our elemental control usually." Gaia lounged in the chair as she talked, it was her turn to be the knowledgeable cool kid.

"How do you know Haku isn't one of you? He controls elements." Zabuza always wanted the final word but was curious as well. These people didn't know where the next Mage de to summon the Aero was, so why not?

Gaia and Nikkia knew there was no way. The Aqua could only control water and ice, with the addition of air the entire balance would be thrown off. Each Mage de wielded an element: air, water, fire, or earth and a sub element: light, ice, darkness, or lightning. By having both it was easier for one Mage de not to be able to overpower another "One, we're only women and two, we were chosen by our amulets. But if you want to be tested be my guest."

"Alright, bring it girl." Zabuza tended to get a bit competitive. He thought Haku being one of these "Mage de" would give them equal standing, without being a Mage de he thought they were just flunkies or tools that could be thrown away when the real Aqua arrived. Nikkia looked like she was about to object but was cut off. She looked at Haku as if to say "this isn't something you should do, this could endanger you".

"I'm also curious." Haku didn't want to start have conflict so soon but disappointing Zabuza was a worse fate. He could handle what danger came while working under Zabuza. It was them vs the world with the occasionally competent ally that didn't betray them.


	7. 10 Shattered Failure

**Chapter 10 Shattered Failure**

Zabuza jumped to attack the shrine and free Haku, but ice formed around his sword and wrist, making him hang helplessly from the ceiling. Gaia unhinged a shell and hurled it towards the shrine, it froze mid arch and the ice was closing in on them. Nikkia grabbed Haku's shoulders and pulled while fire circled the boy's hands, seeming unfazed by the water and appearing magically, shattering the ice. It was sharp as glass, cutting the aquatic plants that circled the ceiling. Haku made the ice swirl upwards and onto an indoor balcony.

"I'm sorry" Haku looked at Nikkia whose face, or what he could see was clearly worried and regretful. The apology was mostly however for Zabuza, at first he didn't know if he could face him but his shame was dashed with worry. "Are you alright Zabuza-san?!" Haku rushed faster than anyone could see, examining Zabuza for wounds.

"I'm fine" Zabuza was steadied himself on his sword and lifted himself up. "Let's just get out of here" Zabuza started back toward the teleporter, hiding his concern for Haku.


	8. 11 Strains Old and New

**Chapter 11 Strains Old and New**

"Looks like you aren't the Aqua, bummer." Gaia examined Haku from where he was standing and went to join Zabuza at the teleporter. Her hair leaving the room made it darker, leaving the rest alone.

"Guess you two still have some searching to do. At least you were here and I can't die or things could have gotten worse, thank you." Haku said brightly, moved one of his hands behind his head and walked briskly to catch up to Zabuza. Nikkia moved a quicker to remain next to Haku. He tried using a positive tone so Nikkia would relax, but by the way she stopped him at the door it didn't work. Nikkia, who usually didn't touch other people turned Haku so she was face to face with him.

"This is no laughing matter, being immortal means that you could be a human sushi roll and flop around for eternity!"

Haku sighed, she was right but she probably will never understand him. "Is there someone precious to you?" Haku usually asked this question and found answers ranging from large groups, to the person themselves, or that all lives are expendable. This was phase two of relating to someone for him, phase one was fractured because her hair was just like his broken mask, you didn't hide but the real you wasn't searched for. He remembered when he asked that boy, Naruto before. Just like with him, here was another person that could never truly understand, and never truly leave him be.

"Yes, just like Zabuza is to you." Nikkia answered. The unexpected answer caught him off guard. Nevertheless, so much opposition proved she still was clueless.

"Then you should know how I feel. He was there and took me in when I had nothing, was nothing." Haku spoke but his dark brown eyes no longer stayed on her light green eyes, he tended to not look at anything when he faced the past, especially from his time as an orphan on the streets. "When a person has something they want to protect, then they truly become strong." In an instant he jumped out of a low window beside them, his super speed had benefits and he made his point. Nikkia sighed and left to join everyone, socializing at times could make her feel ghostly, which she preferred if it meant not being a mockery.

"What were you two talking about?" Zabuza looked over Gaia's head to Haku and Nikkia who were in an awkward parallel silence, much to her annoyance Gaia tried making herself taller out of spite.

"Nothing Zabuza-san, we were assessing the damage" Haku said looking to see if Nikkia would confirm but she just cleaned her glasses in deep concentration. Zabuza grunted and looked forward. Gaia looked with a raised eyebrow, unlike her, Nikkia had no clear love life so she had no idea if she got rejected to meet in secret later. All Gaia knew from their movie nights was that she was straight and found many animated and real men appealing. On the other hand Gaia was full of stories to tell with the living and when a few old romances from the neighborhood left her family's business she would point them out so only Nikkia could hear. She was not easy but took advantage of the fact that there were quite a few rebellious youths in her hometown.

Everyone went back to the meeting room to see if Ambrosia was there. Before entering the room the screen from before flickered on. A man in a suit with and gray hair was sitting down. "I see that you have another trick up your sleeve. Stopping our new project before delivery and stealing the delivery vehicle." The man haughtily said. "Much more to be punished for."

"Malachi." Ambrosia said stiffly. Haku and Zabuza were startled, it was like she appeared from thin air or thick animosity.

"Friend of yours?" Zabuza asked.

"No a captor of yours, he is one of the Order of the Cage's leaders." Ambrosia tilted her head, glaring at her screen.


	9. 12 Timeless Isolation

**Chapter 12 Timeless Isolation**

Malachi stood up and walked towards the camera. "When we found our driver, we knew it was you. No matter where you go, No matter where you hide, we will always know it was you!" His voice escalated, his temper dwindled. His face was red and his knuckles white. "You think we wouldn't notice you taking our property over enemy lines? It took us less than 15 minutes to find the diver and you live not that far off! Wait until Olympus hears." His eyes narrowed, giving him the look of a cat that just caught a turkey.

Ambrosia was suddenly in front of everyone sitting confidently sideways in a chair. Nobody saw or heard her move, but it didn't bother Gaia or Nikkia. "Then why don't you tell them you were transporting previously dead people, including a 15 year old boy to become you slaves? Or that you've even stolen bodies from other dimensions? If not I will. Your car is outside, with the rest of your garbage." The man sputtered and turned off his screen, an automated voice stated that connection was lost and the message was terminated.

Ambrosia turned in her seat facing the company. Zabuza sat down to face Ambrosia "If he knew all of this than why wait so long? It's been hours and now he sends something?"

"Follow me" Ambrosia led everyone to an elevator, Ambrosia stood opposite of the four. "Did Miss Sarai and Miss Norris tell you how far you have traveled? Or of their origins?"

"They said they were from different dimensions, and that this is another one." Haku spoke up. What were his new team mates hiding? They seemed honest despite him nearly drowning. The door opened and everyone walked out. On one side of the waterfall stood the man from the screen and two others. They appeared to be floating midair in fog.

"That is correct. However, this is a dimension where time is paused. The Order of the Cage, thanks to some supporters have maintained a lair here in another dimension. Neither of us can enter the other's dimension, also thanks to our leader's protection." Ambrosia pointed upward as clouds swirled, a man in winged sandals with a winged cap descended.

"Big Guy asked me to take the car, and get a statement on what happened." The winged man stated as he floated to maintain eye level with Ambrosia. He peered over at Haku and Zabuza, but Ambrosia's voice got his attention.

"There is footage in the vehicle and the passengers, have agreed to work for me." Ambrosia turned to Haku and Zabuza. "You may be interviewed later, but there is nothing to hide." She turned back to the floating man "Here are notes on a parasite The Order of the Cage used to infect one of my new men. We managed to remove it, but there is no way the previously deceased acquired it elsewhere." Ambrosia passed the notes to the floating man and he nodded. He flew inside the car and drove it skyward.

Malachi's eyes bulged as the clouds gave an intense pulsating light and angrily looked at Ambrosia. She merely waved and led her crew inside.


	10. 14 The Door

**Chapter 14 The Door**

Haku returned quickly to Zabuza, just in time for yet another of Ambrosia's sudden entrances. People her arrive and leave so quickly. For the first time since they met Ambrosia looked unsure and worried.

"Gentlemen it appears that our leaders want to see you."

"For the interviews?" Asked Zabuza.

"I'm unsure, they also want to see Miss Sarai and Miss Norris too. With the recent events there is no telling what they want. We should see them right away." Ambrosia led Haku and Zabuza to a teleporter, when the teleporter was activated and the three were moving it felt different. Before mid-teleportation felt like an elevator, but now they felt like wrappers drifting in an upward wind. To the left Nikkia appeared, and Gaia the right but both disappeared. Haku, Zabuza and Ambrosia landed in an expanded teleported surrounded by large Greek temple, eyes ominously judged the arrivals from all around, as the five exited. Malachi waited in the center with another man towering over him, Zabuza, and even Ambrosia.

"Alexio" Ambrosia greeted the giant frostily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're coven has stolen what is ours, no better than bandits on the roadside" said Alexio, the towering man.

"You stole us and brought us back to life." Zabuza countered

"Enough!" A voice so loud it shook the temple roared "To settle this we will let _one_ of the revived decide. One of you will choose your teammates." Gaia and Nikkia were still nowhere to be found, instead a large wooden door in front of them opened and blinding light flooded the temple.

Zabuza looked to Haku "Kid, I've dragged you through enough. This time you get a say." Haku was unsure and afraid but he had an idea, his attention to detail was relied on to spot traps and Zabuza knew he would be able to make the right choice. Haku took a deep breath, and went walked toward what lurked beyond the light.


	11. Chapter 15 Beyond the Lights

**Chapter 15 Beyond the Lights**

When Haku entered to see what awaited, it appeared that all life had exited this place long before. This chamber looked like an old, abandoned hospital room, with a tall closed door containing a window slightly higher then him at the other side of the room. Even stranger, random groups of streaks and splats on the walls and floors were pink and a sickly yellow, the color of fat. Wheelchairs and Gurneys were crowded inside with stains varying from faded yellow and dark pink to black and brown. There were even blues, purples, and greens but all of the stains looked to be remnants of objects that shed parts of themselves, rather than art projects. When Haku was about to devise a way around the wheeled congestion he heard knocking at the door so massive the door seemed to pulsate. When he tried to gaze through the window, using one of the lesser stained beds he saw a hand smash the glass. Haku gasped quietly then fell off of the bed and quickly crouched using the mass of steel and wheels as cover. A skinless arm clawed inside the door's window, it then began to move frantically as if it wanted to abandon its owner and drag back the new intruder the way dogs retrieve animals after hunts. The owner cried in agonizing groans. The skinless hand slipped out of the window covered in many shards of glass. Haku saw that on the floor and in the chairs were many toys including stuffed animals, dolls, and haphazardly abandoned board games stained with lighter marks, even finger and handprints. Crayons were scattered in a pile beside him and on the other side lines were drawn on the wall leading out. Judging by the how low the lines were Haku thought a child must have made them, and judging by the toys this was the children's ward. "If this is like hospitals in my dimension, there would be security cameras." Haku thought. "If they work I can use them to see all over the hospital and hopefully see Nikkia, Gaia, and whatever else is in here. Maybe even find out what happened here in the records room. It seems… ghastly" Haku summoned a crystal ice mirror under him and lied flat against the surface until he phased through and climbed out of another near the door, outside of the clutter. Crouching in case the skinless one returned, he then summoned an ice mirror to look through and see if it was safe using to use the air vents to travel and avoid the owner of the skinless, clawing arm.


	12. 16 Inpatient Out of Luck

**Chapter 16 Inpatient Out of Luck**

Everything was dark and Haku had to take a few minutes to find the best way to move through the air vents. Pairing speed with stealth he'd find his way to at the very least a map first. If he could find a map he could use another Crystal Ice Mirror to take it. Haku also thought about which of his new team mates to approach first. Gaia seemed to be more aggressive but maybe a bit reckless and he didn't know how to take Gaia after their visit to the Mage de Aqua's temple. Nikkia could be weaker but would at least be cautious. Both girls were opposites and either one could be helpful. The important thing was to find both girls and safely head back to Zabuza.

Suddenly Haku heard something in the vent. He stayed still but a moan echoed through the vents. It was there! Clawing behind him! He moved as fast as he could to the next opening, heat increasing drastically in the tunnels, he felt as if he was being cooked alive, praying not to become a meal. Haku was about to finally drop down into a hallway, his upper body was out, ready to lower his legs but was being dragged up by the ankle. His skinless predator found him. Suddenly He felt like he was being dragged at both ends. While trying to kick free something grabbed his hands and was pulling


	13. Chapter 17 Double Encounter

**Chapter 17 Double Encounter**

"Hang on! We got you!" said familiar voices. Nikkia and Gaia found him but when he was about to aim a kick in his foe's face he found there to be more faces and foes slinking in the darkness. His senbon only stuck like tooth picks in raw meat and they were outnumbered despite Gaia and Nikkia's strength. The skinless figures were clawing at his waist and dragging him in. Nikkia was forced to let go of Gaia, who was holding his hands, being dragged to the ceiling and was kicking the vents. The kicking made the skinless figures retreat.

Once on the ground Haku and Gaia caught their breath. "Thank you. Those skinless people, what, who are they?" His new team mates seemed scared almost even terrified. Were the things in the vents that horrible? And even if they were wasn't their job dealing with the supernatural? "Is everything alright?"

"No." said both girls in unison. Nikkia grabbed Haku and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're safe" she said and let a few tears out. Gaia's mouth was pressed in a thin line and she was pacing. Her eyes were darting as she moved. She then turned to Haku. "We have to leave." She said wide eyed and worried. Nikkia and Haku stood up and Nikkia held Haku's hand, looking at the fretful Gaia. "The Morfema will be back, but we'll be gone right?" She seemed more trusting and innocent, was this because he wasn't as much of a stranger anymore?

"That's the plan but everything's locked. I tried looking arou- never mind" Gaia turned tugging on her sleeve, examining the vent and moved as if it were dripping acid.

"The door that led me here was in the children's ward I think. Maybe it still works. How did you get here?" Haku inquired.

"Oh-ok lead the way." Nikkia said shyly. They started moving and Haku noticed that Gaia and Nikkia even moved differently. Their gaits did not match when they were walking around together before. Nikkia shyly shuffled her feet quickly and looked to the floor, trying to move her hair out of her face, instead of moving her hips and shoulders with her arms moving back and forth. Gaia had a more slouching masculine and exaggerated walk compared to her casual straight back stroll.

The way to the children's ward was longer than he thought and Haku decided to try and find out why Nikkia wanted to meet later. He thought that in case people here could use transformation jutsus this would be the time to see if he found imposters. "Nikkia-Chan… about before. What did we plan to do?" He leaned lower and spoke in a hushed tone to not alert Gaia.

"We were going to be together." She said innocently. Oddly enough she even made eye contact giving a wide smile and giggle. When they reached the Children's ward, Haku managed to unlock the door with a spare senbon and the three started making a pathway to the other side of the room. Half way through Haku noticed another door on the left side. "That's strange I didn't notice this before." The door seemed to call to him and he decided to search inside.

Despite Nikkia's tearful begging and Gaia's demands he was still drawn by the strange door. Upon entering he was in a hall identical to the one where he met Gaia and Nikkia. The age spots on the maps and heat were even identical. When he turned to see if Gaia and Nikkia followed him he saw that they were calling him by the door.

"We're stuck! Get back here so we can go home with our leader now!" Gaia harshly whispered.

"Please Haku the Morfema…." Nikkia pleaded her palms tapping the opening space like glass.

"Don't worry I'm going to be fine." Haku said and held Nikkia's hands. "I promise." Haku, with some effort let go, leaving Gaia and Nikkia shocked. Haku had many things to think about. The pair he left behind looked like the same people but too much was wrong. Gaia said they were going home with their leader, but didn't she also say they _didn't_ live there? And Nikkia reacted too differently from the last time they touched. Haku's train of thought was broken when he was out of sight by someone calling his name.

"Haku? Is that you?" said a quiet voice. Haku turned to see something even more unexpected. It was Nikkia and Gaia looking up at him from something on a table being illuminated by a small black floating lantern.


	14. Chapter 18 Family and Friends

**Chapter 18 Family and Friends**

"Nikkia? Gaia? Why are you two in the dark?" Haku didn't want to get too close, everything and everyone was suspicious here. Nikkia looked behind Haku and gave Gaia a thumbs up.

"To make sure you aren't a fake. Nikki said you're good." Gaia said. So that was a possibility. Now time to see if he was right or had to find yet another magical door.

"Haku is this the first time you've seen us, or anyone who looks like us?" Nikkia asked. Both walked out of the darkened room with a smaller map letting the lantern disappear. 

"No, two people who looked just like you found me in a hall like this. There were these people without skin trying to pull me in the vents, however strangely my rescuers did not _seem_ completely like you." Haku hoped this made sense. From the looks on Gaia and Nikkia's faces he actually did. His relief was as strong as the smell of apple pie. Heat mixed with the smell of apples and baked desserts. Their perfumes had not faded and unlike the previous pairs their clothes did not seem like a second layer of skin.

"Looks like you met the Morfema" Gaia said. There was that name again. He was about to ask but Nikkia must have read his face again.

"Order of the Cage's personal shape shifters. They can change their bodies, but not their smell, shadows, form in hot or cold temperatures and deep wounds. " Nikkia explained as she counted their vulnerabilities on her decorative gloved hand.

"That's why you had the lantern and perfumes." Haku realized.

"Yup we're geniuses. Now let's find a way out of here I've got class in the morning." Gaia said leading the way. They decided to make the trek to the door Haku entered to investigate since their entrance was locked.

Haku decided to try asking this Nikkia about their plans to see if her answer was as opposite and comforting as the rest of this reunion. It was a straight hallway so Gaia couldn't lead them another way, even if she didn't bother to ask Haku which paths he took. He leaned closer to Nikkia and quietly asked "Nikkia-Chan did we agree to something before we got here?"

Nikkia leaned, moving her puffy black mane with the red streaks pinned with matching flowers closer to Haku opposite hand on her hip. "Well Haku-kun, we agreed to meet where we had tea with Zabuza. I'm still holding you to your promise to use the door." She smiled and pointed at him. Their answers made him relax a little. The gaps from his last reunion were filled and he could try to make sense of his third shot at life with Zabuza and his new employers. Suddenly, within earshot of his entrance, a scream ripped from his past jolted him from his thoughts again.

The three ran to the door and the sight made Haku's blood run cold. Where the imposters stood were an Asian man and woman covered in blood. While the woman with her hair tied back had one wound in her chest and deep cuts on her arm, the slightly taller man with a tear stained face had many wounds almost as if he was skewered from many haphazard angles. Both were wearing almost matching yukatas and pants for people used to colder climates. Haku staggered backwards wide eyed and shaken to the core. Gaia was frightened and tried shutting the door, but it was held by the skewered man. In agonizing gurgles both called to Haku, smiling. Nikkia turned and held both of Haku's arms gently "Haku it's just the Morfema."

 _"_ _Don't listen to h-h-h-eeeeer_ _ **Myyyyy Darrrrlliiiing**_ _!"_ The woman gurgled.

"It's just a trick." Nikkia continued.

" _WE cAn bE_ **ToGthEr** " the couple said.

We can find another way out." Nikkia said trying to turn Haku.

" _I'm_ **SoOoOrRrrYYyy** " in a severely damaged said the man using the hand above his head to tap the glass like space in front of the door.

"Yeah can we be quick too, they're are giving me the creeps." Gaia said. Turning her head. She gained more bravado and turned back to stick her tongue out to the couple. Haku not knowing what to do nodded and started walking swiftly in a cold sweat. Gaia's new boldness led her to taking the lead again. The three decided to plan in the waiting room.


	15. Chapter 19 Waiting Wounds

**Chapter 19 Waiting Wounds**

Haku Gaia and Nikkia were sitting in the waiting room, a busy Gaia and shaken Haku on opposite sides of Nikkia, who was holding the map. "I'm sorry you had to see that Haku, The Order of the Cage has been using them to mess with minds for centuries. But you I assure you, it's just a sick illusion and I'll explain more later…" Nikkia said while Gaia was busy using an eye pencil to mark routes on the map and didn't hear. When she strategized, felt determined or on top of the world she was in a place of her own. The assurance made Haku feel better, it was like finding out you were just dreaming in the middle of a nightmare and almost everything but the two he was with seemed unreal.

"Thank you Nikkia-Chan. Where shall we go next?" Haku said. He couldn't help but notice the line marked all over the map before Gaia took it to make notes in the margins. Nikkia pulled a round object out of her hoodie pocket about the size of a compact mirror which changed into a rectangle. "I'm going to try to contact someone on the outside. If we can get through you can confirm who you chose." The screen had a missed message notification. "Looks like we're back online."

"Hmmm?" Gaia was finally out of her strategic trance. She scooted back to read Nikkia's screen. There was a message that read _"Bring Mr. Yuki to the waiting room and have him sign the waiver at the desk~ Ambrosia."_ The three went to the desk and Haku read the form. After what happened he would never work for The Order of the Cage and knew a group willing to stoop so low needed to be stopped. He signed and a door flew open revealing a portal. Upon closer examination revealed Zabuza and Ambrosia on the other side. Before heading to the door Nikkia nudged Gaia.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before, the nearly having you drown and all." Gaia said with her hand tapping the shaved side of her hair, it was a habit that reflected her sincere apologies and embarrassment at being wrong.

Haku turned and smiled. "It's all right. When we get back how about a clean slate? Now ladies I believe we have some people to meet." Haku smiled and linked arms with his new friends. The three exited to meet Zabuza, Ambrosia, a new life and another day.


	16. Chapter 20 Operatives of Ouroboros

**Chapter 20 Operatives of Ouroboros**

{Author's Notes: This is the final chapter for Pt.1 Thank You for your support! I have started part 2 and will post soon.}

When the three entered the portal they were in the familiar blue space the teleporter used to travel. Everything was quiet but they seemed to be softly pulled in all directions and looked almost like being inside of lightning. Groans broke the silence ringing throughout the space. Picking up the pace the three looked behind them and were greeted with the couple from the hospital. Nikkia pulled the taller companions closer and whispered.

"We have to hang on to each other or we could get lost between dimensions. Don't break out in a run or they'll chase us." They started taking longer strides and slowing to not garner the couple's attention. The couple's skin started to become redder as the space started to become colder, and their hair started falling out in clumps. Haku couldn't bear to look any longer and Gaia was becoming squeamish, holding onto Haku's arm tighter and whispered to Nikkia. "They're so freaking nasty. Why is all of this fine to you?" Both were trying to drown out the cries for Haku.

Nikkia seemed to be satisfied whispering. "Look on the bright side, they're getting weaker which means we're almost there." Ambrosia was becoming more visible and pointed them out to Zabuza. In a last ditch effort the Morfema decided to run leaving clumps of skin and hair in their path. Nikkia Haku and Gaia picked up speed to outrun the surprisingly fast pursuers. They finally reached the portal with Gaia nearly dragging the other two inside. A few yards away were Malachi and Alexio waiting for the peeling couple to exit.

The pair and turned into genderless humans turned inside out, like a muscle diagram that moved. The only resemblance were the cuts on the woman's arm. She was the one who found Haku first, and transformed into Gaia. That's why she said she was looking around and tugging her sleeve. Her arm couldn't change fully, because she cut it on the glass window before. The gateway to the hospital disappeared and Malachi angrily left with the skinless people and Alexio, who gave a wide grin on his way out.

"So does this mean we stay with you?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, how did you choose Haku?" Ambrosia grinned with Gaia but Nikkia looked worried.

"They aren't allowed in your dimension, so I asked something only that Nikkia would know, besides they didn't act or smell like you at all." Haku explained. He turned and looked at Nikkia. "Is everything alright?" Turning the table felt somewhat strange, especially after her asking so much, but Haku was always caring even to those he was supposed to battle.

Nikkia gave a quiet sigh. It looked like she had to explain more. "Yeah, but remember how I said different dimensions have different realities?" The two nodded and Haku started to understand. "Most parallel universes are made by major choices but Tsunami starting ninjas always beat wildfires and earthquakes."

Haku finally understood why Alexio smiled. "There's an alternate me that chose them…." The thought alone was disgusting but even worse were thoughts of him never meeting Zabuza, willingly choosing them, or even worse him turning into his emotionless façade in battle actually existing somewhere.

"Well crap. Plus no matter how brightly dressed you are you're still ninjas, _I guess._ " Gaia stated.

"Watch your mouth girl." Zabuza stated back.  
Ambrosia's eyes widened but she regained composure. "Luckily for us they would have to find how to access parallel universes then find the paths where everything is similar enough to lead you here." The three women looked relieved and Nikkia continued.

"Doing something as simple as sneezing can result in alternate realities. Even with your DNA there'd have to sort through countless versions. I guess we're clear."

"Right, I guess for now we can finally relax. Until that Astronomy test tomorrow…" Gaia said, with under her breath dread at the thought of trying to justify her lack of focus to a study group already moving too fast for her. Nothing like a "Sorry that weird alien girl and I were welcoming committee to some not-so-dead anymore guys, one of which our boss aged until he was legal." to rub in the fact that her life as a chosen one was a sci-fi series to a group that thought she was a flake and show off at 9 am. Joy…

"Our bosses will watch their activity so nobody else is revived from your home." Ambrosia talked as she opened the teleporter for everyone, it stretched to six times its original size and everyone stepped in. "Haku and Zabuza, I will lead you to your rooms and afterwards you can stay there or explore. Tomorrow will be your first mission." The teleporter stopped to a view of a new hallway. "Welcome to the Operatives of Ouroboros". Haku looked at Nikkia and they silently agreed to still meet, everyone left the teleporter off to enter a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
